


Dwelling in the Past

by ara_chan



Series: The Present Moment [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Technology, Gallifrey, OT3, Romance, Slash, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ara_chan/pseuds/ara_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things had gone just a little differently? Sometimes, everybody does live, though sometimes, it can take a lot of work to get that happy ending. Waiting to find his doctor doesn't mean that Jack can't love the people around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwelling in the Past

_Alien activity : Thirteen confirmed Weevil sightings. Made contact with "Mary", real name unknown, now deceased. An escaped prisoner, she had been killing and feeding off humans for nearly two hundred years. I reprogrammed her transport so that it teleported her into the Sun._

_Alien technology : A prisoner transport device, destroyed (see above); a pendant that allows the wearer to hear the thoughts of others, also destroyed. While the pendant helped Toshiko to prevent a crime, she felt that it was too unfocused to be of any use. Also, the thoughts heard by the wearer soon become overwhelming. I have to agree - there are some things that we're just not meant to know._

_Rift activity : Within acceptable levels and tolerances._

_Security : Unknown number of civilian deaths, but Owen found 98 related cases of unexplained deaths with similar trauma to the body we found in the excavation. No cleanup necessary; the cases were already recorded in police files as unexplained._

_Other security issues : After weeks of everyone following proper security procedures, a dangerous alien was brought into the Hub. This is less than ideal. Also, had an argument with the Prime Minister again, which is getting to be a regular occurrence. Fun, though._

_Staff : Toshiko Sato caused a major security breach. Although she was being manipulated with the pendant by a clever alien, this is still disappointing. She should have come to me as soon as she was given the alien device. Thankfully, Tosh is the worst liar in the world, and it was fairly obvious that something was wrong, which helped to avert the crisis. Still, things could have gone very badly for her, for all of us. It's difficult not being able to talk to anyone about our work, but we should be able to discuss it with each other, at the very least._

_Other Staff issues : Ianto is still suffering but putting on a brave face. Tried talking to him over dinner, outside the Hub, to see if there's anything more I can do for him. May have almost crossed a line, but no feelings seem to be bruised by it. Time will tell if my brilliantly dispensed advice was of any assistance._

_Upcoming issues : Considering organizing some sort of regular social outing for everyone, to raise morale and enable us to talk about work safely. Will have to tread carefully, these things can end in karaoke._

_Capt. Jack Harkness._

 

Roald Dahl Plass, Cardiff, Wales  
Earth Date A.D. 2006

A hundred years ago, there had been a lot more stars, or at least it had seemed that way. Jack's eyes scanned the sky, able to count only a few natural lights twinkling above him. The brightly glowing lights of the city reflected off the cloud cover and obscured most of the stars that were out that night. While Toshiko stared down contemplatively at the small, alien device in her hands, Jack's gaze remained turned upwards. It would still be several hours before the sun came up, but he didn't need its visual presence as a reminder of what he'd done. He'd made a decision to keep his team, his friends, safe from a dangerous life form who had had no qualms about killing. In doing so, he'd acted as both judge and executioner, but it wasn't the deed itself that had left him feeling unsettled; rather, it was the fact that he felt virtually no remorse whatsoever for what he had done that was gnawing at him. As the silence stretched out between them, a cold pit of worry began to form in his chest, causing Jack to wonder, not for the first time, if he actually liked the person he had become after decades of working for Torchwood.

Beside him on the concrete bench in front of the Millennium Centre, Tosh finally stirred from her own thoughts to raise the pendant even closer to her face, holding it as if it were as dangerous in her hands as it had been around her neck. "It's funny," she began, drawing Jack's attention to her fully. "Such a small thing. It could be the most powerful piece of technology we've ever found. It could tear down governments, wipe out armies..."

There was a slight grin on the captain's face as he listened to her coming upon ideas that shocked her. He was glad that she could still have that innocence of mind that he'd lost so long ago. When she asked what they should do with it, his smile faded. "Your call," he replied, wanting to know what she thought. He managed to keep his voice neutral, trying not to lead her to the correct answer. Tosh needed to make the decision for herself. Obviously, he had no intention of letting her or anyone else have access to the pendant, but it was important, both on a personal level and for her future with the team, that Tosh make the decision for herself.

"It's a curse," Tosh stated definitively, dropping the delicate object to the ground and smashing it under her shoe. Relief flooded through him as she made her choice - the _right_ choice. Releasing an audible sigh, Tosh sat up a little straighter glad that one problem was over even as another circled in her head until she finally asked in a rush, "Why couldn't I read your mind?"

_Because I've had years of psychic training, and you're not good enough to get in there, even with a focusing tool._

Sensibly, Jack refrained from saying what he was thinking. Instead, he shook his head and jokingly replied that he didn't know. Leaning closer, he added, "Though I could feel you scrabbling around in there."

"I got nothing. It's like you were ... I don't know ... dead."

All joviality left Jack's face at the word 'dead'. In a stern voice, he said, "I want that list for UNIT on my desk tomorrow. Or I'll..." The threat died immediately on his lips. His head tilted to the side in thought. He'd never had a 'regular' job before. He'd gone straight into the Time Agency at an early age, which had been something of a cross between the military and a government position. After a few years of 'freelance' work, he'd found himself stuck with the Torchwood Institute. "What do bosses do in situations like these? You know, _regular_ bosses. Do I get to beat people?"

Tosh couldn't help a small chuckle at his boyish enthusiasm. The note of hope in his voice was entirely for her benefit, and it was encouraging to know that Jack was there for her even if there was nothing that could fix what had happened over the last few days. In a chastising tone, she tried her best to give him a stern look. "We've got rules for that!" The growl of frustration that he let out went a long way in relieving the hopelessness that she felt as he carried on, complaining about red tape and the bureaucratic process.

Just as quickly as it had come, the warmth of assuredness was dashed by the memory of something that Mary had said. Trying to explain it to Jack was one of the hardest things she had ever done. It was as if each word was as painful for him to hear as it was for her to say. Or perhaps, more accurately, the distress that _she_ felt as she spoke was being acutely reflected back at her in Jack's eyes. Rubbing her hands on her knees, Tosh tried to find the courage to keep going. She hated the pained way Jack was looking at her, and she hated the way that Mary and that damned pendant had made her feel. "I asked her why she gave it to me. And she said, 'After a while it gets to you. It changes how you see people'."

Reaching out, Jack laid a hand on her knee. He desperately wished that there were more that he could do for her, something he could say that would ease the flood of emotions that Mary had stirred in her. Tosh turned to him with lost eyes and asked how they were supposed to live with that kind of knowledge. He wanted to reply that she would have to live with it the same way that he had lived with not being able to stop World War I or II, with knowing exactly when and how the third and fourth world wars would begin; the millions of lives that could have been saved by just a few quiet assassinations. Jack's lips pursed in thought. He needed to tell her something reassuring, and that wasn't it.

"There are some things we're not supposed to know. You got a snapshot - nothing more."

"I don't mean about Gwen and Ianto and Owen." There were tears glistening in her eyes as she spoke, and Tosh had to turn her gaze upwards, blinking hard and fast, to keep from crying. "I mean... the whole world..."

Jack stood suddenly, unable to look at her this way any longer. Reaching out, he smoothed back her hair and smiled down at her warmly. _You're not alone_ , he thought, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Sniffling softly, Tosh drew herself up and did her best not to appear as distraught as she felt. The corners of her mouth rose in an attempt to show Jack that she was grateful for his support. "It doesn't matter," she concluded, needing to put in a strong show for his benefit.

What couldn't have been more than a few moments felt like an eternity as he stood there, considering her, her expression, and everything behind it. Jack gave the barest of nods before turning and began walking away. He wished that he could have offered her more support, but it really was something that Tosh needed to work through on her own. However, her situation had served as a reminder that others on his team were hurting as well. Who knew what else could happen if he didn't keep a more vigilant eye on them?

All of them.

Jack's stride was slower than usual as he made his way from the Millennium Centre around the plaza to the tourist shop that served as a front for Torchwood 3. He wasn't certain what he was going to say once he got there, which seemed to be the reoccurring theme of the evening. Of course, there was always the possibility that Ianto wouldn't even be there; it was late even for the crazy hours that they normally kept. Normally, Ianto stayed late to clean and lock up the shop before going home for the evening; however, his usual cleanup had been interrupted in order to wait for Tosh and her friend's arrival. He had been delayed even further by volunteering to take Tosh's statement regarding her experience with Mary over the past few days. As he approached, Jack could see that the lights were still on, though when he tried the door, he found it locked. Pulling the keys from his pocket, Jack let himself into the building.

A soft jingling of bells heralded his arrival as the door swung open, causing Jack to glare up at them in irritation. He was certain that if he were the one stuck in the small building all day long, they would be swiftly round-filed. In all honesty, he didn't come up to the shop often, and when he did, it was always a quick trip from the Hub outside. Going in via the front tourist entrance provided a new perspective on both the store and the man who had spent the last year fixing it up, and Jack paused in the doorway to look around at the changes Ianto had made. Shiny, new posters covered the walls in place of the old 'Congenial Cardiff' ones. Neatly stacked brochures stood on the counter, which appeared entirely unacquainted with the concept of dust. A rack stood at either end of the counter, holding an assortment of maps for Cardiff and other major points of interest around Wales.

Wandering up to riffle through the papers, Jack found himself wondering how such a small city had managed to merit as many different tourist leaflets as were there. Aside from an amused smile, Jack kept his skepticism to himself as Ianto's head popped around the corner from the back room. Curiosity at who was in the shop changed to an even wider-eyed confusion on what Jack was doing there and why he had come in through the front rather than the hidden panel leading to the Hub. The fact that the captain was trying and failing to appear as if he hadn't been up to anything only served to verify for the Welshman that Jack was guilty of something, though he wasn't certain what. Unable to determine what Jack needed simply from looking at him, Ianto started in on an apology. "Sorry, sir--I'll be done here soon. I was going to type up my report on today's incident once everything was in order here. Unless... you need it now?"

"No, no. Tomorrow will be fine. No need to rush it on my account, though I was hoping that you were still here." His smile was the same flirtatious one he used when he wanted something, but there was something else behind it that Ianto couldn't place. "I wanted to ask you something." 

"About the supply requisition I put in last week? It should have been here by now, so I took the liberty of calling--"

"Not that." He held up his hands to keep Ianto from attempting any other guesses. "It's nothing to do with work."

Ianto leaned on the counter between them, his head tilted to the side and his expression curious. "What can I do for you, then?"

Jack had never had trouble asking anyone out before. Hell, he could count on one hand the number of times over the centuries that he'd even hesitated before announcing a sexual interest in another person. He certainly had an interest in the man, so he couldn't explain what was making him hesitate now. There was a charming quality to his innocence, and Ianto had both a really sweet face and a great smile -- although Jack's lengthy silence was starting to make him look a bit concerned now.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat after you're done in here."

Surprise was written across Ianto's face, and he made no effort to hide it. "You--Uh--Why would--I mean..."

"Nothing serious. Couple of beers, pizza. Whatever."

"You want to go for a pizza? With me?" That same sweet face left Ianto's expression incredibly easy to read; he was clearly suspicious of Jack's offer. 

"It was just a suggestion. We don't have to eat if you don't want to. But Tosh… Today reminded me that everyone needs someone to talk to." Jack nodded when he was met with nothing but silence. Taking that as a refusal, Jack offered him an apologetic grin. "All right, then. Guess I'll see you in the morning. And really, there's no rush on that report. Get it to me whenever it's done."

Ianto didn't speak until Jack's hand was on the door. He hadn't meant to say anything, but his mouth began blurting out words without his permission. "It's a little late for dinner, but if you're buying the beers, I'd really like one."

Jack wasn't sure why, but the other man's words caused a genuine smile to spread across his face. "Sounds great. I'll just pop downstairs a moment and let Gwen know to close up shop when she leaves. I'll be back in a minute."

Once Jack had left, Ianto stood there for several moments doing nothing more than staring at the door, his mind in a whirl. He had been interested in Jack from the beginning; that hadn't been a lie. He was attracted to him and admired his unshakable confidence, but Ianto had tried to write it all off as lust and Jack's almost overwhelming charisma. He had been in love with Lisa even after the accident and had convinced himself that she was going to get better. Because of that, he had convinced himself that there wasn't any point in thinking about what he might have felt toward anyone else. 

Jack was complicated. Not only was he the boss, but it was nearly impossible to tell where his interests lay, as he flirted with both men and women unabashedly. Owen insisted that he was gay. While he flirted with women, Jack almost exclusively talked about ex-boyfriends, and Ianto couldn't tell how Jack felt about him specifically. When he was first hired on, the captain hadn't given him any assignments more pressing than filing and coffee preparation — hardly functions that were crucial to the team. As such, he'd expected to be demoted or fired after what had happened with Lisa. Instead, the enigmatic captain had somewhat unsubtly made a point of giving him new responsibilities beyond his usual tasks. He'd been issued a gun and field gear and was taken out on missions now, and Jack was making an effort to include him more in team activities. Personally, Ianto had felt like he was bringing the others down or holding them back, but Jack had been encouraging all the same.

He had no idea what this sudden, unexpected invitation out to dinner was about. Maybe it was the captain's way of softening the blow before telling him he was useless to the team. Being let go over a beer was preferable to being let go in front of one's coworkers, but Jack wasn't the sort to dally. When he felt or wanted something, he spoke up without hesitation.

Ianto sighed. "This is stupid," he muttered softly to himself. Second-guessing the boss's motives would get him nowhere. One advantage to Jack's being so direct was that he wouldn't be kept waiting long to find out what the man wanted from him. He gave a small but forceful shake of his head to clear his thoughts, and he made a minute adjustment to his already-straight tie as the door to the Hub whooshed open once more.

"Ready?" Jack's expression held nothing but the promise of a good time.

Despite his doubt, Ianto forced his face into a cheerful countenance and gave a nod. "Let's go."

*****

Walking along the streets back to Ianto's apartment, the two men were mostly able to stay upright on their own. Every few steps, Ianto had to lean on Jack or brush a hand against his arm to regain his balance. A dozen beers and several shots between them, a giant basket of chips, and a couple of games of pool later, Ianto found that he had had a remarkably good time. While his game had progressively begun to go to shit after the third bottle, Jack's aim had only seemed to improve the more he drank. By the last set, they had discarded the cue sticks entirely and had nearly laughed themselves silly rolling the balls about by hand hoping that they would go where they were intended to.

Ianto's apartment was in view by the time he managed to blurt out what had been on his mind. "I didn't mean it. What I said to you. It was wrong and out of line."

Jack didn't ask about what had been said or when. "We both said a lot of things. Unfortunately, most of what you said was true. I shouldn't have used you to clean up after the rest of us, and I should have asked you about your life. Like now. I can see that you're still hurting, and I know there isn't anyone out there you can talk to about it."

"Yeah, not like I can exactly go to my therapist and say that I'm upset because my girlfriend was eaten by a pterodactyl." Bitterness was strong in his voice, but he managed a small laugh at himself as he thought over his words. "But I don't hate you. And I don't want you to die."

"I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't throw yourself between me and a bullet."

Their forward progress was halted by a red crosswalk sign. " _Have_ you ever loved anyone like that?"

"Yes. I've loved people enough to fight for them, to die for them. I've loved people I thought were worth...everything." Jack inhaled deeply and turned his gaze up to the sky. "I'm sorry for what they did to her. I really am. I've lost too many friends; watched too many innocents suffer and die because I couldn't do anything to stop it. I could stop her, and that's all I knew. I never want to see what happened at Torchwood Tower happen again."

"I'm glad you thought I was worth keeping on. Figured that after what happened, I would have been retconned and turned out on my ear."

"I considered it for a while, but I thought better of it. I guess I've grown accustomed to your face, as the song goes." The light turned green, and Jack started forward again, leaving Ianto to stand there a moment in shock before hurrying across the street to catch up. Once Ianto was by his side again, Jack said, "We all make mistakes. I've made some pretty big ones in my time. It wouldn't have been right to hold it against you."

"To be honest, sometimes I'm still surprised that you hired me in the first place."

Coming to a stop in front of the glass doors that led into the apartment building's foyer, Jack turned and leaned against the brick wall. He tried to catch the other man's gaze, but Ianto was staring down at his shoes instead. "I admire persistence. And your coffee really is some of the best I've ever had."

"Coffee. Right." Ianto began patting his pockets down for his keys. "Would you like to come up for a cup before you head out?"

"Thanks, but I shouldn't."

"It's no bother. I'm not so wasted that I can't still brew a cup."

"That's not it." When Ianto only looked at him in confusion, Jack gave in to the urge that had been building most of the evening. Without warning, he leaned forward and kissed the other man. After an initial gasp of surprise, Ianto returned the gesture, kissing back uncertainly even as his arms came up to hold Jack close.

Jack's hands came up, one arm around his waist, one slipping up his back. Another body pressed up against his was good, and the things Jack was able to do with his mouth were amazing. Jack started to pull back, but Ianto kept a tight hold on him. He didn't want to lose the warm feeling just yet, nor did he want to have to look his boss in the face.

"That's why I shouldn't go up," Jack replied softly, dropping his arms to circle Ianto's waist.

Still unable to lift his gaze, Ianto gave a small shrug. "I may be wrong, but it seems to me that most people would typically consider that a reason _to_ go with someone."

"I was informed earlier this evening that I wasn't allowed to beat employees who screw up. Screwing employees who are half-drunk, I would assume, is verboten as well." A cat-like grin spread across his face, and he leaned in closer before adding, "No matter how they look in a suit."

His stomach tightening under the intensity of the look he was being given, Ianto took a reflexive step back. He stuttered briefly before finding his voice once more. "Not really anyone to complain to about abuse of power, anyway. You could probably get away with whatever you wanted. If you wanted to."

Jack wasn't sure if it was wishful thinking on his part that added the note of invitation to Ianto's words or if the other man actually had made a pass at him. Curious to see which it was, he took a step into Ianto's personal space, grabbed him by the tie, and used it to pull him into another kiss. The Welshman tasted strongly of alcohol, but there was no hesitation as his hands came up to pull him closer. Jack could feel his resolve weakening as the other man kissed him back. He really had intended to walk Ianto home and leave, but instead, he pulled back just enough to speak. "Still want me to come up?"

Ianto nodded wordlessly, backing towards the glass doors with his arms still around Jack, tugging him along. As far as Jack was concerned, Ianto had been given a fair chance to say 'no', to consider how drunk he was or wasn't. Walking along with him, Jack kissed him hard as they shuffled their way into the foyer and across the lobby to the elevators. Ianto barely registered any of it until they were standing outside his door.

After fumbling for his keys to let them in, Ianto stood nervously just inside his apartment watching Jack evaluate his surroundings. Now that they were there, he realized that he was no longer sure where this was going. He was well aware of the way these things usually progressed, and he assumed that was what Jack had expected, but he didn't know what _he_ wanted or what he was supposed to do. "I'll, uh, I'll- I'll go put the kettle on."

Jack reached out to touch his hand to keep Ianto from hurrying away. "I don't want coffee."

"Oh." Briefly, he considered asking Jack why he was there, but he decided it was probably a stupid question. "Anything else I can get you?"

Several moments ticked by as Jack stood there, considering what he should say. So many comments came to mind, but he held them in check. "I don't want things to be awkward between us, either at work or as friends."

"You consider us friends?"

"I like to think so. Or if not, that it's a possibility that we could work towards at least."

"And that's why you wanted to go out tonight? Because we're friends?" Ianto pressed the palm of one hand against his head. Just rolling with the events of the evening had been easy enough; now, trying to think and process what he was being told was causing the start of what promised to be a massive headache in the morning.

"In part. But also because I couldn't remember the last time you looked happy." He paused a moment before reaching out to brush his fingers along the other man's arm, drawing Ianto's hand away from his face. "You're a good guy, Ianto, and you deserve to be able to go out and have some fun now and then."

When Ianto remained silent, Jack added, "The others go out and have a good time together. You're always welcome to go, too, if you wanted."

"I don't think that we're into the same sorts of things." Even to his own ears, it sounded like a lame excuse for not socializing. Jack didn't comment on it, though. He simply made a beeline for the couch and made himself at home.

"What sorts of things do you like to do in your free time, then?"

Completely befuddled by what was happening, Ianto followed and dropped down on the cushion beside his boss. "I don' know. I suppose I usually catalog the unknown contents of the vaults."

"I meant what do you do for fun."

"That is fun. I've been working with Tosh to create an entire database with accessible queries by similar features like projected age, size, hypothetical purpose--"

"Fun that isn't work related." Jack had to bite back a comment about researchers being an odd lot.

As if he were afraid that it might not be what Jack was looking for, he asked weakly, "Reading?"

Listing off on his fingers, Jack tried once more. "Fun. Not work. Can be done with others."

"The cinema?" Ianto felt a wave of relief when Jack nodded approvingly at his response. "I suppose Tosh might like that, but I'm not the one she'd be wanting to go with. She has her extracurricular sights set elsewhere."

" _That_ is a mess that I'm trying hard not to step in. She, Owen, and Gwen are all more or less adults, and they can sort it out on their own."

Ianto couldn't help a chuckle as he thought about the way the three of them had been dancing around each other for so long. "It's as bad as daytime telly."

"We all handle the craziness of this job in different ways. As long as they're not killing each other or blowing up post offices, then as far as I'm concerned, it's their own mess. Right now, I'm more worried about you." He shifted to the side and brought one arm up to rest on the back of the couch, his fingers working through Ianto's hair. When the gesture wasn't shrugged off, Jack leaned in to kiss him again softly.

No matter how nice it felt, Ianto couldn't escape the nagging feeling that all of this was being done out of pity. Someone like Jack didn't fall for people like him. That just wasn't how the real world worked. "Is all of this--" He had to pause to catch his breath before he could voice his concern. "Is this because of what I said to Gwen? About not having been with anyone since Lisa?"

Jack hesitated a moment before responding. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of Ianto's fluctuating cues. "In part, I suppose. I think you should try to let yourself enjoy life a little more than you do, regardless of who you're with. If you don't want to associate with us outside or work, then meet some new people. Lisa loved you. She wouldn't want you to hurt like this. You did everything you could. More than you should have. No one could have asked more of you, and you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened."

Ianto bristled at his words, his voice becoming tense as he spoke. "I know exactly who's to blame for what happened to Lisa. And if that's your concern, if you think my personal life is affecting my job performance, then I'll try to be less melancholy at the office. Though I don't see what business of yours it is who I associate with outside of Torchwood."

"That's not what I meant." Both of Jack's hands dropped into his lap, trying to give Ianto a little more space. "I don't want you pretending -- I don't want you to _have_ to pretend -- but that's not it. I know what it's like. It hurts like hell to lose someone you love, and there's nothing wrong with being sad that they're gone. It's understandable to feel guilty that there wasn't more to be done. But you can't let guilt and sadness be all that you feel. I like having you at Torchwood, and I don't want to lose you 'cause you burn out at twenty-four."

"It wouldn't be a great loss. Anyone can make coffee and file."

Tossing off a grin, Jack countered his remark by saying lightly, "That's not as true as you may think. I know plenty of people who are crap at administrative work."

"Right. Thanks, Jack." It was obvious from his tone that Ianto did not appreciate being humored.

"No, really," he continued, "you'd be amazed. I used to work with a guy once who started out as an intern of sorts, I guess you could say. He had a very confrontational attitude, refused to follow any office protocol, and he answered the phone like it was a sex-chat line. There was one thing he was _very_ good at, but he was always whining about being bent over his desk. Said he was getting papercuts in awkward places." Jack smirked, remembering. "I think they made him a field agent mainly for everyone else's peace of mind. The guy who took over from him complained that half the paperwork was mysteriously stuck together and clients wouldn't stop calling him 'Spanky' on the phone. He left for lunch one day and just never came back."  
"Huh. I had always wondered how you had gotten promoted within Torchwood." Ianto only managed to hold a straight face for a few seconds before breaking out in a huge grin.

He was glad to see a hint of amusement finally tug at Ianto's features, even if it was at his expense. Jack reached out and gave the other man's shoulder a squeeze before standing. He'd said what he'd wanted, and he decided that it was best to leave and let Ianto think. "In all seriousness, I do care about you, Ianto. And it hurts to see you in so much pain all the time. You look best with a smile on your face."

As he reached for the door to show himself out, Jack turned back to face him one last time. "And just for the record, I didn't kiss you because of anything that anyone else said. I did it because I think you're really hot when you're having a good time."


End file.
